girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Percyplunge/Another Girl Meets World Fan Episode Idea "Girl Meets Family"
Here's another Girl Meets World episode idea called Girl Meets Family. This episode idea revolves around Shawn, Katy, and Maya's relationship. Opening Scene: John Quincy Adams High has a school break for couple of days. The Matthews are planning on going to Florida. The Matthews and the Harts are hanging out at Topanga's saying their goodbyes when Shawn comes in. Shawn saying he has several days off. Unknowing that the Matthews are going to Florida, Shawn kinda feels left out. Then Riley gets a idea that Shawn should hang out with the Harts for the break. This gets Maya exciting thinking she'll have a mother and a father-figure to hangout with and it would feel like family. Shawn agrees with the idea. (Girl Meets World Theme Song) Plot Shawn brings his bag in at the Harts. Maya gets really excited. Katy introduces Shawn to Angela Hart, her mother. They have dinner together. Shawn promises that tomorrow he will take them to the Heart of New York. That night, Maya calls Riley, Maya tells her news, while Riley starts getting sleepy. They do a similar thing like when Cory and Shawn do before hanging up in the BMW episode "An Affair to Forget". The Next day when Shawn and the Harts gets ready, Shawn's Boss calls for a emergency project in New York. Shawn asks if there is anybody else and his boss said no. He agrees that it should take a little, but it ends up taking the whole day. Shawn arrives at the Harts. Maya looks a little down, But Shawn promises to make up tomorrow. Riley calls Maya about her day. The Next day, Maya arrives at the breakfast table. But Shawn wasn't there. Katy tells her that Shawn had another emergency project to do. This brings Sadness to Maya as she walks to her room. Katy ask her if she wants to go to Topanga's, but Maya's door slam hard. That night, Shawn arrives back only to see no one around in the main rooms. Shawn overheard Maya on the phone with Riley saying maybe Shawn didn't want to be with them. Riley telling Maya to give Shawn time. Shawn feels bad. Then, Angela Hart appears and tells Shawn to sit on the sofa. Katy comes out, only to hid in the corner and listen. Angela explains that Maya and Katy is sad due to the broken promise. Shawn said he had no choice and explains that his boss is strict and he doesn't want to lose his job. Angela tells Shawn the quote "Two Roads Diverged". Angela ask Shawn who she heard it from. Shawn said "Robert Frost". Angela said "Good Man, you know your poetry, But No." She heard it from Katy. Katy use the quote to influence her to move in with her after her husband passed away. With that, Shawn goes to talk to Maya. Maya still feeling down about Shawn's broken Promise. Maya explain that this was going to be the best school break ever because she would have a father figure. Shawn feels bad. Maya starts asking a question. "Why did you leave the Matthews after Riley was born?" Shawn explains his answer as a flashback is seen. Cory and Shawn in the waiting room. Both of them went to see Topanga with new born Riley. Cory got to hold her. Then Cory passes Baby Riley to Shawn. Shawn felt sad on the inside as looing at baby Riley. When Topanga finally came home with Riley, Shawn came out with his bags. Cory and Topanga ask where he was going? Shawn made a excuse that he got a job offer, not really explaining why. He said goodbye to Cory, Topanga, and baby Riley. Then exits out of the flashback. Shawn tells Maya that he left because it brought up things that he didn't have. Shawn apologies and promises Tomorrow would be different. Maya forgives Shawn while Katy stands at the door watching and smiling. Next day, Shawn and the harts about to leave when Shawn's boss calls. This time, Shawn says he can't help and hangs up his cell phone. Shawn and the Harts go spend a family day in New York. Closing Maya and Riley explain their vacation time. Then, Topanga and Katy talk and sees Cory and Shawn sleeping on the couch. Cory does his yipping. Topanga whispers something to Katy and both stands behind the two. Topanga taps on Cory's shoulders. Cory walks up and sees the two and wakes Shawn up and says "Shawn Wake up. It's both of them". Shawn wakes up and see the two. Shawn remarks "Oh no, now I don't know if I miss work or a date". While the two get confused, Topanga and Katy high five each other. So What do you think??? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts